


【锤基】借你一眼

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【锤基】借你一眼

索尔失去了一只眼。  
这本来没什么大不了的，他想，他的视线依然能将敌人烧灼，能看穿最深的阴谋，但很快他就陷入了慌乱之中：他看不到自己的弟弟了。  
早该想到的。即使家园被毁，亲友离逝，他的弟弟也无法改变那热爱躲藏的天性。索尔慌张了一会，就去找海姆达尔。  
“能帮我看看洛基在哪吗？”  
海姆达尔眼前穿过亿万光年的星空，接着摇头。  
“我看不到他在哪。”  
“怎么会呢，怎么会看不到呢？”其实索尔想说的是，怎么会连你也看不到？  
“陛下，请您冷静。”老臣的目光带上深深的忧虑“他是九界中最强大的魔法师了，说不定我也无法看穿他的障眼法。”  
“他有可能去哪？”索尔那只独眼定定地望着他。海姆达尔心中一震，那种与生俱来的王者气息让他几乎是匍匐着单膝跪地。  
“黑暗世界……之前黑暗精灵的所在，那里我看不到。”  
“那我就去黑暗世界。”雷神最后看了一眼自己的飞船，只是瞬间就化为闪电向远方疾驰而去。

他穿越时间的洪流，让自己化为一束光，哪里有光哪里便是他。他经过那么多不可思议的星球，找到无数像弟弟一样善于隐藏的家伙，都不是他。神也会疲惫，他找啊，找啊，一年过去，十年过去，一百年过去，一千年过去……索尔怎么也找不到洛基。他开始想，难道一切都是自己的幻想？其实根本没有弟弟，弟弟就是他的眼睛，失去了一只眼，他就永远地弄丢了弟弟。  
这个想法让他在人来人往的街道痛哭出声，那一刻乌云弥漫，电闪雷鸣，这个干旱的沙漠星球头一次迎来这样大的暴雨。所有居民都战战兢兢地跪地，以为是他们的神降下了惩罚。  
“索尔？”  
起初听到这一声呼唤，他以为是自己幻听，可是眼前渐渐清晰的人影却明明白白地告诉他，弟弟回来了。那一瞬索尔化为闪电窜了出去，电光火石之间他揪住对方衣领，像提着自己的锤子那样带着他腾空而起，周围景物飞快变幻，熟悉的脸露出惊惧之色，索尔这才停下，将他扔进一间破旧的小屋。  
“我找了你上千年！”  
“我从没让你找过我。”踉踉跄跄倒在地上的洛基恼怒地甩甩湿透的发丝，挣扎着想要坐起，但索尔庞大的身躯很快压住了他。  
“洛基，倘若你有一点良心，就不会在阿斯加德陷落之后逃走。”雷霆之怒正在酝酿，他看着眼前狼狈的弟弟，似乎瘦了些，但那对绿色的眼珠还是闪着不甘的光，阴恻恻有如黑暗中的毒蛇，身体先于意识反应了过来，他抓住身侧握着小刀的手腕，用力地几乎要把它捏碎。  
“弟弟啊弟弟，你的花招早就对我不管用了。”他垂下头，潮湿的气息喷洒在对方脸侧。  
“还不明白吗？”

还不明白吗？  
由于洛基被夹在索尔两腿之间，很快的，他感到有什么坚硬灼热的物体顶上了他的大腿。洛基慌乱起来。  
“滚开，索尔！你冷静一些！”  
“现在才怕似乎太晚了。”成熟的男性嗓音低低地笑着，“你看，它想你了，你的婊子穴可是让它记忆犹新呢。”  
“索尔……”洛基嘴唇颤抖起来，“你听我说——”  
“晚了。”雷霆之神残忍地宣判道，接着就在这布满黄土的破屋地面上，他一把撕开法师的衣袍，魔法织就的衣料在他手中化为焦炭。洛基赤裸着后退，顾不得身下有多肮脏，索尔轻松拽住了他的脚腕，稍一使力就将他拉回自己的身边。  
“太晚了，弟弟，你必须记住找你的这一千多年里，我是怎么度过的。”  
像是证明他的话似的，索尔壮硕的手臂圈住他的腰以防逃走，右手则伸进了对方因为惊惧而半张的嘴中，那片柔软让他生出暴虐的欲望，只是重重搅动着，粗壮的手指甚至将上颚刮痛。  
“唔嗯——”津液从合不上的牙床溢出，洛基无法从对方强有力的怀抱中挣脱，臀缝之间夹着某种火热的硬物，他知道对方已经无法等待，那么迎接自己的将是血色的黄昏。  
索尔只翻搅了一会就急不可耐地抽出手指，完全被粘液浸透的指节直直伸入对方干涩的后穴。洛基在那一刻咬紧了下唇以防痛呼出声。但索尔没有理会他骤然绷紧的肌肉，只是坚定而快速地在里面翻搅着，刺探着，他满意地感到这个肉穴同样经历了一千年的禁欲。  
“怎么了，小荡妇？这么长时间没人填满你那饥渴的小穴吗？”  
洛基因为这称呼全身都浮现出羞耻的粉红，他气得舌尖都在颤抖。  
“从我身上滚下去！”  
“薄情寡义之人没有选择的权利。”索尔笑了笑，将抽出的手指在他臀肉上羞辱地抹了抹，接着，在洛基早有预料却无法逃离的恐惧中，他属于神的尺寸奋力顶开了对他紧闭的穴肉。  
“啊——”洛基在他进入的一刻发出类似于野兽濒死的呻吟，泪水不争气地从眼眶溢出，紧闭了上千年的大门被蛮力撞开，撞地支离破碎。上千年前那些荒诞又激情的岁月重回他的脑海：在他们母亲的宫殿，索尔第一次打开了他，事后他用了不少清洁咒语才在母亲眼皮底下蒙混过关；在中庭的时候，他们在那个小胡子的男人家中做爱，打碎了不少珍贵的收藏，最后被赶到大街上；他们的最后一夜是在飞船上，那时的索尔与他都带着无处可走的绝望，他们抵死缠绵，索尔在射精的时候，那只盲眼泣出了血。

“感受这个，洛基。”索尔发出久违的叹息，“它为你变大，现在你要被它肏出形状。”  
洛基咬紧牙关，内壁的环状肌肉似乎要被撑断，索尔太大了，没有充分扩张的肉穴即使弹性极佳也不免疼痛。其实每次跟索尔的性都伴随着或多或少的疼痛，但没有哪次像这次一样，带着惩罚的意味，恨的意味。  
洛基努力咬紧牙关默不作声。他气极时反而格外沉默，红润的眼眶也正好不为对方所见。索尔压着他急促地喘息，尽管表现出的是怒气，可事实上他太想念这个人了，他的身体，身上每一寸肌肤，隐忍委屈的泪光，无一不让他性欲蓬勃。他可以想象现在背对自己的脑袋有着怎样湿淋淋的泪眼，他可以操进他上面的嘴，让银舌头再也发不出声音，或是像现在这样，用最原始的姿势宣告自己的侵占。  
“弟弟，你逃不掉的，我总能找到你。”索尔一下一下大力撞击着，灵魂也在这碰撞中震颤。高热的穴肉是熔岩，烧灼着他，长久的压抑与疲惫被烧得干干净净。洛基说不出话，他脆弱的前列腺被狠狠顶撞着。一千年过去了，索尔还是能准确地找到关于肉体的记忆，让他在他的身下颤栗呻吟。  
“别，别碰……”洛基瞪大了眼，阵阵电流顺着交合处丝丝渗透，他的前端溢出了粘液，硬得发疼，却分不出一只手去抚慰。强烈的射精欲望潮水般涌来，但他射不出东西，只是像失禁一样流淌着透明的液体。身后的甬道也分泌出液体，让肉体拍打出激烈的水花，这让他觉得自己是被涨潮抛到岸边的海洋生物，在灼人的日光下被榨干体内的水分。  
“口是心非的弟弟，你明明吸得我更紧了。”索尔悠哉地顶弄着对方。如他所说，肉穴仿佛都被肏出了自己性器的形状，严丝合缝又弹性十足地裹着他，让他禁不住俯身一口咬在对方肩头，像在宣告自己的所有权。洛基发出一声闷哼，意识已有些飘离，又被这兽性的一口唤回了意志。  
“你现在……就像……一头野兽。”肩头一定会留下长久消不下去的牙印，但没关系，他们寿命还很长，总会消下去的，虽然在这之前索尔一定会留下更多痕迹，比如他十分确信自己的腰侧会被握出淤青。索尔用这么急吼吼的标记宣告自己的占有，洛基无力反抗，便顺着他去。  
“神也有兽性，”索尔持续顶弄着他，手指不自觉抓紧那弹性上好的臀瓣，“这只兽被你困得太久了。”  
“啊……”洛基要到了，被超过承受限度的巨物重重顶撞，次次碾过敏感点，他早已丢盔弃甲，只剩下陷入情欲的绯红双颊和迷离双眼，在下一次操干中，他哭叫着被操射，一股股白浊给地面染上淫靡的色彩。他的膝盖快要被粗糙的地表磨破，手掌也有些刺痛，但索尔好似还未到达极点，甚至加快了速度想要让他的高潮永不停止。洛基也确实如此，高潮中的穴肉停不下来痉挛，前端不断射出混合着前列腺液的白色体液，一次次地，他觉得自己这只海洋生物已经被晒干在炎热的沙滩上。  
“够了，停下，索尔……”洛基的声音染上哭腔，索尔却满意地笑了，这才是他的弟弟，剥开那层硬壳，里面柔软到一碰就碎，像一只蚌类。他的弟弟终于在他手中完全赤身裸体。  
“弟弟，为什么你要藏着自己呢？”  
滚烫的浓精源源不断地射满了肉穴，洛基似乎能感受到胃被烧灼的声音。于是在脱水而死的前一刻，他又被潮水淹没，于是他知道了，这片沙滩是索尔，海水也是索尔，他的世界都由索尔构成，生与死都由对方给予。  
他又一次尖叫着，而这次析出了金黄的液体，他的一切都被索尔找到了。

高潮过后的男人喘着粗气抽离他，精液从合不拢的穴口汩汩流出，让洛基觉得自己真是糟透了。  
“现在你满意了？”洛基愤恨地变出一套新衣服给自己，并且让领口遮住肩颈上的齿痕。  
“我以为我弄丢你了。”索尔的眼神突然无助起来，“我以为丢失一只眼睛，就再也看不见你了。”  
某种深刻而激烈的情绪击中了他。洛基张了张口，发现自己组织不好语言，最后恼怒地捶打他的肌肉。  
“你是大傻子，九界第一的大傻个。”魔法师从口袋里拿出一个小瓶，像是什么琼浆玉液，拔掉塞子仰头饮下，然后他轻轻掀开索尔的金属眼罩，对着那里吻了下去。微凉的液体滴在病眼上，索尔觉得那里奇痒无比，他想伸手挠，却被洛基死死按住。  
“别动。”  
“你……”索尔迷糊了。好像性事过后思维迟缓了许多。  
“我跑了无数的地方，去找能让一个阿斯加德神族复明的东西。”洛基注视着他另外那只眼，由于距离太近，他们谁也看不清谁。  
“付出了一些代价，耽误了点时间，正懒得找你，你就来了。”  
索尔觉得眼前渐渐多了很多白色的光线，那些线条逐渐变为一幅画，变成最清晰的洛基的脸。  
“所以，用一千年替你借来一只眼，这交易不亏吧？”洛基笑了起来。索尔双唇颤抖着，紧紧搂住他，这个拥抱隔了太久，久到他差点忘了，世界上还有一个真正爱着他的人。  
“我不会再弄丢你了。”

光芒若存在于心中，爱就从未远离。  
以我之光，做你的眼睛。


End file.
